and we have all grown so very, very old
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: No hay lugar para promesas, aquí. (O, donde todo el mundo muere, pero Eren y Armin deben morir primero).


**Renuncia:** todo del asesino serial Hajime Isayama.

 **Prompt:** 024\. Reloj [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30vicios]

 **Advertencia:** spoilers¡!

 **n.a:** uHM honestamente tengo botado el manga (todavía) pero luego me encuentro con spoilers como los del 88 y estoy como "detengan al mundo pls" y corro para ponerme al corriente. MOVE IM EMO.

* * *

 **Tú** mueres de esta forma:

A Eren Jaeger le quedan sólo ocho años más de vida.

Tú mueres de esta forma.

A Armin Arlert le restan trece.

Tú mueres de esta forma.

— Debe ser un error. Ustedes no pueden–

Y no sabes cómo continuar aquella frase. Las palabras son como lava (fuego de metal recién forjado) y te queman, cada tramo de piel, cada arteria, cada músculo. La garganta se te comprime y de pronto no consigues hablar.

( _no pueden dejarme_ , quieres gritar de pronto, _no pueden irse, no ahora– no_ nunca _, lo prometimos, que iríamos al mar, que saldríamos vivos de esta guerra-caos-desesperanza, huesos que se rompen y lágrimas de océano y ganaríamos la guerra porque somos sólo unos niños que dibujan tristezas y_ ).

— Es mentira —dices al fin, con un hilo de voz. Tan fino que con cualquier par de tijeras podría cortarse. (Así de fácil. Así de cruel). La mirada de Armin está como perdida, en tierras lejanas, en un futuro que se aleja con pasos apresurados y torpes. Eren está completamente serio.

Y tú lo odias.

Odias que las cosas tengan que ser de esta manera, odias al mundo por ser hermoso y despiadado y por darte a personas que tarde o temprano va a terminar quitándote, odias a los titanes y a los soldados y a ti por no ser capaz de cambiar algo _lo que sea_.

Siempre, siempre.

(Mikasa, eres tan fuerte.

—No, no es así. Me estoy rompiendo por dentro).

— Es la verdad Mikasa —contesta Eren—. Hay que asumirlo–

No, no, no.

— Pero Eren —ruegas no sonar tan frágil y desesperada como te sientes—, Armin no, tú no, ustedes–

 _Ustedes son como rayos de luz, del sol; son pasto mojado con lluvia veraniega; son aire y agua, simplemente está mal que se extingan_.

— Van a morir —terminas, y te lastima el alma de sólo pensarlo.

Eren frunce ligeramente el ceño y es como si de pronto ya no fuese más un niño cuyo pasatiempo es envolver bufandas rojas en cuellos ajenos (está cálida, ¿no es así?), como si tuviese que ponerse un traje de adulto a la fuerza y pelear batallas que no son suyas (que si no luchas no puedes ganar). Y luce tan, tan cansado.

— Todo el mundo muere —responde, muy quedito. Como un suspiro. No deseas escucharlo.

— Mikasa–

Empieza Armin, inseguro, y luego calla. Y los tres se sumen en un silencio —profundo, profundo, profundo— de pozo sin salida. Como si cayeras dentro de éste y por mucho que intentas salir no lo consigues.

 _Son mi familia, estoy harta de perder a mi familia_.

— Aún faltan varios años —dice Armin, y juguetea con el bolígrafo—. Podemos, podemos vencer a los titanes, viajar por el mundo, seguir juntos más tiempo...

 _¿Y qué hay de mí?_ No lo expresas, con frustración, prefieres quedarte callada.

Cuando todo acabe, cuando te quedes completamente sola–

Entonces qué.

Sin los cabellos de oro de Armin, sin sus ojos de cielo. Sin la testarudez de Eren, sin su calor de fogata y su piel de canela.

Qué queda, sólo polvo, y tristeza, y nada.

— No lo acepto —insistes, porque eres terca y quién va a salvarlos sino tú—. Debe haber una solución, algo que todavía no sabemos, una oportunidad.

— Mikasa, basta ya.

— No Eren.

— Mikasa, por qué diablos no entiendes —se nota enfadado.

— ¡Porque los quiero, a Armin, y a ti! —admites, y tratas de tranquilizarte, sólo un poco. Tanto Armin como Eren se muestran sorprendidos y te dan ganas de llorar, _qué acaso no has sido obvia, tan ciegos están_ —. Y porque– _porque_ sin ti soy un bosque talado —Eren abre la boca para replicar, no se lo permites—, porque eres la espada que empuño, porque mis pulmones están enfermos y no saben respirar si no estás cerca.

Necesitas sacarlo, todo, ahora.

— Mikasa.

— Porque encendiste un fuego en mí y si te vas de forma tan injusta se apagará–

— Mikasa.

— _Eren_ —dices. Eren, como si fuese todo (es todo). Tu lengua deslizándose en la E y rebotando en la N. Eren—, eres un cretino —te gustaría cubrirte con la bufanda, como si estuvieses más vulnerable (y es que lo estás), pero no la tienes.

Nunca has sido mucho de palabras, y sin embargo.

 _Me importas. Me importa Armin, es... ¿incorrecto?_

No, no lo es, de ninguna manera.

—... Lo siento —se disculpa él, y rasca su nuca—. Mikasa, está bien, lo siento, sólo no– no llores, vale.

— Eren, no estoy llorando.

No obstante, eso es una mentira. Te ahogas, hasta el fondo.

Esto nunca se ha tratado de amabilidad, de cualquier manera.

Eren se abraza las piernas, aún sentado en la cama. Armin ha dejado de escribir. Están muy lejos, ambos lo están. Te sientes más sola y te acurrucas contra ti misma, buscando calor.

— Si pudiera ahora te tomaría de la mano, sabes —confiesa, incómodo. Te pilla con la guardia baja. Abres mucho los ojos de carboncillo, los cierras, asientes. No sabes qué responder. Tal vez no haga falta hablar, después de todo.

 _Si pudiera, daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya, de la de los dos_.

Detente, él dice. Rómpete, él dice. Te detienes, pero no te rompes.

Y hay una emoción que te recorre, como magia, como dolor—

 _Eren_ , tú piensas, sólo _Eren_.

No hay lugar para promesas, aquí.


End file.
